This invention relates to a log for use in constructing a wall or log building, and to the wall constructed with a plurality of such logs.
Log buildings have been in existence since before Europeans arrived in North America. One of the major problems encountered when constructing buildings of logs involves the insulation and sealing of the area where logs meet. Logs are seldom completely rectilinear, and gaps between adjacent logs are common. One solution to the problem is to caulk both sides of the joints between logs. Somewhat more sophisticated joint structures are proposed in Canadian Patent Nos. 963,227, which issued to C. R. Fell et al on Feb. 25, 1975; 968,921, which issued to D. Bain on June 10, 1975; 1,010,216, which issued to T. B. Hisey on May 17, 1977 and 1,124,481, which issued to R. L. Collister, Jr. on June 1, 1982, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,000, which issued to R. L. Lewandowski on Apr. 3, 1979.
While recent proposals provide effective seals between logs, most such proposals rely on somewhat complicated, longitudinally extending tongues and grooves. The forming of complicated joint profiles is both expensive and time consuming.
The object of the present invention is to deal with the above defined problems by providing a relatively simple log for constructing a wall, and a wall structure incorporating a plurality of such logs.